Getting to Know You
by 0x0Moose0x0
Summary: SasukeXSakura  I can feel myself falling, a cold wind fills my lungs but yet it soothes me, I know I can't be awake, falling wouldn't feel this peaceful.


_Disclaimer__: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. _

**Getting To Know You  
>By<br>0x0Moose0x0**

**Chapter One: All About You**  
>I sat in our living room bay window, watching as the stars twinkle in the night sky I notice as a yellow taxi cab pulled to a stop outside my door. My father opens the back door and stumbles out, he slurs a few curse words towards it then starts to stumble his way inside. I watch for a moment then decide it's better that he doesn't see me while hes like that. I quickly make my way towards a linen closet, I climb into the towels and quickly shut the door behind me, just in time as my father walks through the front door. I can hear him falling into the wall and cursing my name, he continues to say I'm worthless and how he wishes he wasn't burdened with me. My father became an alcoholic five years ago, shorty after my mother had died of cancer. Ever since then he has been taking his pain out on me.<br>After a half an hour of hiding I hear the front door open and slam again, probably headed out to another bar. Slowly I make my way out of the closet, being careful in case he where to change his mind and come back inside. When I'm satisfied it's all clear I dash towards my room, slamming the door and locking it. Sighing I lightly bang my head against the door, only one year left until I am able to leave. I move to sit in my computer chair, and pressing the power on my computer, as I wait I sit back and play with the pink strands of the long braid that fell over my left shoulder. I slide the chair closer when the computer finishes starting up and open my email, and of course there's a message from

_Blossom,  
>There's so much more to life, don't give up. Meet me at the spring ball next month<br>_

I met a few months ago online, we both go to the same school and are even in the same grade, I'm not sure his real name as I haven't built up the courage to meet him yet. We have become close in the short months, telling each other everything about one another. I even think I might be falling hard for him.

_I know there's a lot more to life, I wish I was able to live it, it's hard everyday coming home to him I don't know how much longer I can stand it. I wasn't planning on going to the spring ball, I honestly wouldn't know what to wear.  
>Blossom<em>

In the few months I've learned a lot about and I can honestly say that I have tried to figure out who he was. I mean there can't be many guys like him in my school, he's very smart, lives on his own in a apartment that his parents bought for him, plus he has a lot of money. So I haven narrowed him down to the 'cool' crowd, and someone like him wouldn't be interested in someone like me. My long pink hair isn't a crowd pleaser and my bright green eyes stand out against my pale skin.

_Blossom  
>I can show you how to live! If you'll let me. I don't care what you wear, come in hay and ill be fine, and id be able to find you easier too. ;)<br>_

He's the first person to make me smile in a long time, there's something about him, something different. I really do want to meet him, but I don't want to be hurt again. It seems everyone I let to close ends up hurting me in some way or another.

_It's very tempting :). Ill think about the spring ball and get back to you. Text me tomorrow in school, I should really go to bed now  
>Blossom<em>

_Blossom  
>You have no idea how tempting. Goodnight<br>_

I wonder over to my bed pulling the soft blankets back, the noise of my computer shutting down fills my thoughts '_You have no idea how tempting' _I wonder what he meant by that? Slowly I drift off to sleep...

I can feel myself falling, a cold wind fills my lungs but yet it soothes me, I know I can't be awake, falling wouldn't feel this peaceful. Slowly I can feel grass form around my body, I blink a few times a dark orange and red sky looks down upon me, and as I push myself to my feet I notice I am no longer in my green pajama pants and black tank instead a black lace dress hugs to my curves. I can hear singing in the distance, I look towards it and notice a forest of pale white dead trees surround me.  
>I turn and run towards the music, I run quickly through the trees never stopping not even when a branch caught my dress and caused it to rip. I turn to look and as I turned my head back around I run into something hard, but warm. I look up to see a young man, probably the same age as me. His pale face is covered by a black mask, and he's dressed in a black ring leader suit and a smirk adorns his face. He tuns his body and nods behind him I look and what I saw I don't think I can put into words. Skeletons danced upon a gold and silver dance floor, lights hung in the trees illuminating it in a eerie yet beautiful way. I turned to look at him, but he was no longer beside me, he stood in the middle of the dance floor his arm stretched out towards me urging me to take it. I reached out towards him, our fingers intertwining, he pulls me closer and I could feel his breath upon my neck. I can feel him push his warm lips against my neck, I lean my head back accepting his touches, as he pulls away I can feel my neck tingling where his lips touched my skin. I bring my eyes to look in his and notice them slowly turning red, he leans towards and whispers in my ear<p>

"Wake up"

I jump up and find myself back in my bedroom, my hair sticky with sweat. Sighing I glance towards the alarm 6:29am, a minute before my alarm goes off, Great. I bring my fingers up to my neck, I can still feel the tingle from his lips lingering there. Sighing I climb out of bed, I better get ready for school now that I'm up. Forty five minutes later I emerge from the bathroom ready for school, since it was a rainy day I decided to wear a pair of faided blue jeans and a white tank, I throw a green sweater on over top and let my hair hang loose around my shoulders in a light wave. My cell phone vibrates on the table beside my bed indicating I had just received a text message.

'U need a ride?'-Ino

I smile as I read it, Ino was one of my best friends, I had grown up with her.

'Ya! :)'- Sakura

A few minutes later I can see the light blue from Ino's sunfire pull up outside my house. I grab my school bag and run out the front door greeting Ino with a smile.

"Hey forehead" she jokes as I jump in the car

"Hey Ino-Pig!" I laugh back

"Ready for the exam today? she sighs as she pulls out of my drive way and heads towards our school.

"Yeah, I guess so" I shrug

'Hey'

My phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out and notice I had a message from .

'Hi :)'-Sakura

Well pull up to the school and head towards our lockers, leaving our bags and grabbing the text books and supplies we would need for our first period

'How was your sleep?'- 

The question made me remember the dream I had, it's like he knew about it, but that would be impossible.

'Different, I had a weird dream'- Sakura

'Weird dream?'- 

I sit in my seat which was located near the back of the room, pulling out my books and arranging them neatly on my desk I can feel someones eyes upon my back and it causes shivers to crawl up my spine. I turn to see none other then Sasuke Uchiha, his dark onyx eyes starred back into mine unmoving. I try to turn away but I cannot find the will power to do so, his friend Naruto come up behind him and caused him to look away releasing me from his spell I turn back forward.

'Ya it felt almost real'- Sakura

'How?'- 

'I'm not really sure how to explain it :P'- Sakura

Sasuke Uchiha was the most popular person in my school, with his good looks and laid back attitude he could probably get anyone he wanted. But he's extremely stuck up and doesn't talk much, and girls are always all over him, I've probably seen him turn down more girls then anyone else at this school.

'Alright.'- 

':)'- Sakura

'Be careful'- 

'What do you mean?'- Sakura

'Sometimes there's more to dreams then you think'- 


End file.
